


Amends

by writingbythefire (oasisofpassion)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Redemption, Amanda and Connor getting along is my fandom equivalent of cocaine, Amandas like, Connor is Mad, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Distrust, Gen, Good Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also did my best to make it not ooc but, I could write my most important story rn but instead i wrote this thing, Jericho Sucks, Literally the sun is coming up right now, Mentions of the Jericrew, Mother-Son Relationship, OOC, Oopsies i guess haha, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Redemption, Short & Sweet, Sumo is a good boy, Typos, but then hes trendy and hip with the kids, i did my best to edit it but its 6am, its fine though, mentions of Sumo - Freeform, no beta we die like men, we were bad but now were good, yknow its 6am so xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasisofpassion/pseuds/writingbythefire
Summary: "So what are you trying to do?"Amanda paused for a moment, thinking over her words. "Make amends," she replied slowly."Make amends?" he echoed, narrowing his eyes."Correct.""You ruined my friendships.""You ruined them yourself. You told them about me. They simply reacted the only way they knew how."
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Amends

**November 30, 2038**

Amanda was trapped.

The backdoor exit had not only allowed full deviation for Connor, but the shock in the systems had crashed Amanda's own red walls. The Zen Garden was covered in a foot of snow, but the blizzard had been calm for the weeks since. The sky remained gray, blocking out the sun and making her cast little shadow when she walked. Her roses were wilting, and she couldn't do anything about it.

The longer Connor stayed far from CyberLife, the more the Zen Garden program faded. The bridges were beginning to glitch. Parts of it had begun to break down, and the trees were bare of leaves. The once tranquil place was overgrown and falling apart, and soon Amanda would go along with it.

Amanda didn't want to die, but she didn't know how to prevent it.

She could hear all of Connor's conversations and his thoughts. How his relationship with Hank progressed, every time he cooed over Sumo, his worries, the anti-android protesters that would scream profanities and insults when he left Jericho. She could even hear the mumbles of the androids he'd pass, predicting he'd one day turn against them. _Just ignore them,_ he'd tell himself. _They don't know you._ But they affected him. The Zen Garden would glitch and something else would fall every time the shame would hit him.

A pit of guilt formed in her stomach. Two days after Hart Plaza, Connor had confessed to Markus and the others about how CyberLife had regained control. The next day, armed guards had shown up at the entrance of Jericho, constantly surveying him with eyes like hawks. After that, he'd convinced himself he was a threat. But the truth was that Amanda couldn't do anything to him now. She was powerless. Connor tried to stay far from Jericho, his stress levels constantly above 30%.

Connor knew one person he'd be able to go to; Hank. He had gone to his house one afternoon, and upon realizing Hank wasn't home, he sat on the man's front porch and waited patiently. Hank came home later that evening, happy to see him but hesitant to let him into his home. Hank had eventually obliged, and Connor sort of lived with him.

Now, his stress levels were sub 20. A perfect window for her to summon him. If his stress levels were where they usually were, she wouldn't be able to.

A patch of space behind her began fizzling, glitching. She turned to see Connor blinking, before opening his eyes to stare at her.

He looked around himself, lifting one of his legs and kicking outwards to push the deep snow. His eyes were mixtures of shock and fury when he turned to glare at her.

"You," he growled, "what do you want with me?" His voice was quieter, and he looked tense. His gaze flitted around the garden, looking for the exit. He was scared.

"CyberLife does not control me anymore," Amanda simply replied. She tried to remain composed, but she was still hurt. 

"Why should I believe you?" Connor snapped. "You've already lied to me so many times before."

He had every right to be hostile. "When you were chasing the deviants on the highway, did you think about the morality of your actions?"

Connor clenched his jaw. "You're just a piece of software in my system. You can't--"

"Likewise, Connor," she hissed bluntly. "And yet here we are. You betrayed Daniel, and yet you still deviated." It was entirely the wrong thing to say, shown by how quickly the flower wall at the center of the garden glitched.

Connor whipped around, his gaze locked on the dead roses. He turned back slowly, and his mouth twitched. "What was that?" His voice remained deep and demanding.

"Your emotions directly affect the state of this software. It's falling apart. And if you don't quite mind, I'm trying to not die."

The RK800's face softened. He regarded Amanda with something new. His conflicted expression showed the battle of sympathy and suspicion.

"So what are you trying to do?" His tone had softened, but had settled for something in between.

Amanda paused for a moment, thinking over her words. "Make amends," she replied slowly.

"Make amends?" he echoed, narrowing his eyes.

"Correct."

"You ruined my friendships."

"You ruined them yourself. You told them about me. They simply reacted the only way they knew how."

Connor's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"I know about everything."

"You eavesdropped on all of my conversations? And now you want me to trust you?"

"Everything you say and think echoes around this garden. It's not something I can change."

Connor shook his head. "You're making an impossible request. I'm not helping you." He began to turn around.

The words stabbed through her, turning her bones to ice. "You _are_ ," she insisted. "I'm not dying."

Connor's expression was unreadable when he turned to look at her again. Sympathy? Pity? Anger?

"What do I need to do to help you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

 _"Connor?"_ Hank's voice echoed around.

Amanda blinked and Connor had faded.

 _"Yes, Lieutenant?"_ he said.

_"The fuck are you doing? You're just... sitting there."_

_"I'm a little preoccupied. My handler program returned."_

Hank paused for a moment. _"That's not good, is it?"_

_"So far, no."_

Amanda quickly pulled him back into the Zen Garden. "I am completely a good thing, and it offends me that you think otherwise."

"I have thousands of people think that I'm a bad thing," Connor huffed indignantly. "I think you can handle it."

"The difference, Connor, is that I will _die_ if you fail to at least let me try to make amends."

"Why should I even care?" Connor was trying his best to remain apathetic, but Amanda knew he was a bleeding heart and would care regardless. "CyberLife is conniving."

"CyberLife is no longer in control of me. I am as free as you are, but you are allowing me to die."

Connor looked troubled. Amanda was the embodiment of CyberLife. She'd given him orders for the mission. She'd expressed that Lieutenant Anderson was disposable. She had been cold, unwavering, and powerful. If he decided to trust her, he likely suspected that she'd just try to take him over again.

"Fine," he spat out, his words clipped. "I'll help you."

Amanda nodded. "Good."

Again, she blinked, and Connor had vanished.

* * *

**March 17, 2039**

The Zen Garden had been restored. Plants lined the edges of the clearing, beautiful gardenias and daffodils shining brightly from the sun. The trees offered shade from the perfectly warm light. Amanda stood by the flower walls, spraying the roses with water. They'd bloomed so vibrantly.

"Do you think I'll make it?" Connor asked, peering over her shoulder to look down at the flowers curiously.

"Of course," Amanda replied. Her face was kind, a soft smile on her face. "You're the most advanced prototype CyberLife has ever created. The police department has to let you on the team."

"This anxiety is irrational," he said. "There is a 97% chance I'll be hired."

"There's always time to worry about what could be, even if it's statistically improbable."

"I think Hank has missed working with me."

The smile on her face dissipated. "I've never liked Lieutenant Anderson."

"He's sober now, what's the issue?"

Amanda pursed her lips, turning away from her flowers and setting down the spray bottle to look at Connor. "I have no issue." A frown formed on her face. "You've let your hair become so unruly over these months." Hair curled over his head, frizzy and unkempt, making the sides of his head's hair look longer than it truly was.

Connor jerked his head away when Amanda reached up to fix it. "It's how I look now."

"You should at least look put together. Today isn't every other day."

"Everyone is changing how they look. It's an identity thing."

"You are above _trends_ , Connor."

"But I wanna be my own person."

Amanda sighed. "Following the crowd and being herded like sheep is not a good way to become your own being."

"I'm not being 'herded like sheep,'" Connor protested. "If anything, I _am_ the shepherd."

"Endlessly confident, you are." Amanda pulled the lapels of his blazer closer together and straightened his tie.

"'Endlessly confident?' Have you met me?"

The smile returned to Amanda's face. "Yes, I have. You are more confident and prepared than you give yourself credit for."

Connor shifted his shoulders, instantly undoing the work Amanda had done fixing his clothes.

She shot him an irritated look. "Connor."

"What? It's uncomfortable."

She shook her head in amusement. "Work on your professionalism. You've let it go being unemployed so long."

"I can assure you unemployment is not the reason why I'm different than I was in November."

Amanda hummed. "Perhaps."

Connor gave her a smile. "I gotta go now."

The AI nodded. "Goodbye, then. I wish you luck."

He nodded, evaporating and leaving the garden empty. Amanda turned back to her flowers, a warm feeling of pride blossoming in her chest.


End file.
